My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together/Gallery
School of Rock School_of_Rock_title_card_EGDS1.png Canterlot_Natural_History_Museum_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_giving_a_lecture_about_rocks_EGDS1.png Canterlot_High_students_looking_uninterested_EGDS1.png Im thrilled that you are here.png CHS_students_barely_listening_to_Maud_EGDS1.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_listening_to_Maud_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_gesturing_to_the_museum_displays_EGDS1.png Museum_display_of_dinosaur_skeletons_EGDS1.png Skull_falls_off_of_dinosaur_skeleton_display_EGDS1.png We're all feeling the pressure.png CHS_students_looking_bored_and_tired_EGDS1.png Good one maud.png Maud_Pie_addressing_the_museum_patrons_EGDS1.png Lyra_and_Heath_Burns_looking_uninterested_EGDS1.png Rarity_notices_Sweetie_Belle_nodding_off_EGDS1.png Rarity_nudges_Sweetie_Belle_with_her_hip_EGDS1.png Rarity_shrugging_innocently_at_Sweetie_Belle_EGDS1.png Point to the sedimentary rocks.png Maud_Pie_pointing_at_sedimentary_rocks_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_points_to_another_sedimentary_rock_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_even_more_bored_EGDS1.png Apple_Bloom_bored_at_the_museum_EGDS1.png Rarity,_Twilight,_and_Pinkie_look_at_Maud_EGDS1.png Ready for what we planned with maud.png Twilight_and_Rarity_ready_to_help_Pinkie_EGDS1.png Pinkie_Pie_pulling_Twilight_off-screen_EGDS1.png Rarity_makes_gems_with_her_geode_powers_EGDS1.png Rarity_adding_gems_to_Maud_Pie's_lecture_EGDS1.png Rarity's_gems_spinning_in_the_air_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_at_Rarity's_gems_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_gesturing_to_the_volcano_display_EGDS1.png Rarity's_gems_flying_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_Pie_pours_sprinkles_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_drops_a_glowing_rock_into_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Pinkie_creating_an_explosion_in_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Sprinkles_and_smoke_burst_out_of_the_volcano_EGDS1.png Glittery_sprinkles_rain_down_on_the_volcano_EGDS1.png CHS_students_looking_at_the_glittery_sprinkles_EGDS1.png Magma-nificient.png Maud_Pie_continues_her_rock_lecture_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_catching_sprinkles_on_her_hand_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_begins_the_plan's_next_part_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_channels_her_geode_powers_EGDS1.png Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_telekinesis_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_covered_in_pink_aura_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_coming_to_life_EGDS1.png Students_amazed_by_moving_dinosaur_bones_EGDS1.png Dinosaur_skeletons_go_back_to_standing_still_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_concluding_her_museum_lecture_EGDS1.png dino-mite.png CHS_students_cheering_and_applauding_EGDS1.png Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_proud_of_themselves_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_looking_at_her_adoring_audience_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_comes_up_to_Maud_Pie_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_acting_embarrassed_and_shy_EGDS1.png Maud_Squad_girl_asking_for_Maud's_autograph_EGDS1.png Maud_Pie_signing_her_fan's_geology_book_EGDS1.png look at maud.png ecstatic.png Maud_Pie_still_wearing_a_blank_expression_EGDS1.png Twilight_and_Rarity_confused_by_Maud's_expression_EGDS1.png Iris_out_on_Pinkie,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_EGDS1.png A Fine Line A_Fine_Line_title_card_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_legs_running_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_running_through_the_mall_EGDS2.png Sunset_runs_into_Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_EGDS2.png yeah.png Promotional_stand_for_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_excited_to_play_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Rise of tirek was awesome.png waiting ages for the sequel.png Sandalwood_curbing_Sunset's_enthusiasm_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_pointing_down_the_line_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_by_the_line's_length_EGDS2.png Lots_of_people_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png CHS_students_waiting_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png More_CHS_students_wait_in_line_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png People in line outside the video game store EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_phone_EGDS2.png Clock_on_Sunset_Shimmer's_phone_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_annoyed_EGDS2.png Its about the quest with your buds.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_fist-bump_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_disappointed_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_heavily_EGDS2.png Lyra_Heartstrings_and_Sweetie_Drops_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Lyra_beats_Sweetie_Drops_at_thumb-wrestling_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_handheld_video_game_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_playing_a_game_seriously_EGDS2.png Curly_Winds_and_Wiz_Kid_lifting_weights_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_waiting_in_line_by_herself_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_play_with_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png when you're with your best friends.png Sandalwood_about_to_do_a_trust_fall_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_Sandalwood_fall_over_EGDS2.png Sunset_flinches_as_Sandalwood_hits_the_floor_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_meets_Sunset_Shimmer_at_the_mall_EGDS2.png I thought you could not make it.png Rainbow_Dash_wonders_where_the_other_girls_are_EGDS2.png I didn't think they wanna do this.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_as_Sunset_Shimmer_speaks_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_comes_up_with_an_idea_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_sees_Rainbow_has_left_EGDS2.png Hacky_sack_flies_over_Sunset_Shimmer's_head_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_over_at_Sandalwood_EGDS2.png Sandalwood_apologizing_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png sometimes things get out of hand.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_having_fun_together_EGDS2.png Sunset_annoyed_at_Sandalwood's_optimism_EGDS2.png Pinkie_appears_behind_Sunset_with_hacky_sack_on_her_forehead_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_out_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_returning_Sandalwood's_hacky_sack_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_the_rest_of_Sunset's_friends_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_Dash_smile_at_each_other_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_waiting_in_line_together_EGDS2.png Applejack_holding_an_apple_and_apple_peeler_EGDS2.png Applejack_peeling_an_apple_behind_her_back_EGDS2.png Applejack_makes_a_chain_of_apple_heart_cutouts_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_giving_snacks_to_Applejack_and_Sunset_EGDS2.png Line_of_people_at_the_mall_slowly_moving_forward_EGDS2.png Rarity_about_to_put_makeup_on_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_realizes_what_Rarity's_doing_EGDS2.png Rainbow_Dash_blocks_Rarity's_makeup_with_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_realizes_she's_putting_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Rarity_applying_more_makeup_on_Spike_EGDS2.png Snips_and_Snails_in_the_slowly-moving_line_of_people_EGDS2.png Twilight_and_Rainbooms_playing_their_instruments_EGDS2.png Mall_patron_buying_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_outside_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_finally_reaches_the_front_of_the_line_EGDS2.png Promotional_poster_of_Tirek's_Revenge_game_EGDS2.png Cashier_puts_Sold_Out_sticker_on_Tirek's_Revenge_poster_EGDS2.png just sold the last one.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_disappointed_shock_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_sad_disappointment_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_cheer_her_up_EGDS2.png Sunset_happy_just_to_be_with_her_friends_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_in_from_screen's_left_side_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_the_Tirek's_Revenge_stand_EGDS2.png I just thought we were having.png Pinkie_Pie_reaching_into_her_hair_EGDS2.png Pinkie_Pie_reveals_a_copy_of_Tirek's_Revenge_EGDS2.png Pinkie_gives_Tirek's_Revenge_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS2.png Sunset_Shimmer_happily_holding_her_new_game_EGDS2.png The best part of this game.png|you know what is the best part of this games is the quest.png the powerups.png the revenge.png Sunset_reveals_Tirek's_Revenge_is_multiplayer_EGDS2.png|it's multiplayer Sunset_and_friends_cheering_in_the_game_store_EGDS2.png Pinkie Sitting Pinkie_Sitting_title_card_EGDS3.png Rarity_drops_off_Lily_Pad_at_Pinkie's_house_EGDS3.png filling in for my babysitting emploi.png I could not pass up.png The young designers Gala.png no biggie wiggie.png Pinkie_Pie_the_babysitter_EGDS3.png you are a small pink lifesaver.png Rarity_leaving_Pinkie_Pie's_house_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_waving_goodbye_to_Rarity_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_before_Lily_as_a_clown_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_looking_puzzled_at_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png The best babysitting bash.png Clown_Pinkie_Pie_jumping_with_excitement_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_pushes_Lily_Pad_inside_the_house_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_up_as_a_clown_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_baking_ingredients_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_presents_arts-and-crafts_tools_EGDS3.png bake a silly hat shaped cake.png Lily_Pad_backing_away_toward_the_couch_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_tosses_off_her_oven_mitts_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sits_down_next_to_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Clock_ticking_on_the_fireplace_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_staring_at_Lily_Pad_as_she_reads_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sitting_in_a_different_position_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_to_get_bored_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sitting_upside-down_on_the_couch_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_lying_on_the_couch_in_boredom_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_smacks_her_face_with_boredom_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_an_idea_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_slyly_in_Lily's_direction_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_an_electronic_book_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Lily_Pad's_reading_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_asks_Lily_Pad_about_her_book_EGDS3.png it's about the band of girl pirates.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_a_pirate_hat_on_Lily's_head_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_wearing_a_pirate_hat_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_pushing_a_cardboard_pirate_ship_stand_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_placing_cardboard_waves_of_water_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_up_as_a_pirate_captain_EGDS3.png stranded on a desert island.png Pirate_Pinkie_Pie_running_past_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_watches_Pinkie_Pie_run_back_and_forth_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_making_a_multi-layered_cake_EGDS3.png makes a dessert island.png Pirate_Pinkie_Pie_eating_a_cookie_EGDS3.png Pirate_Pinkie_offering_cookie_to_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_declining_Pinkie_Pie's_cookie_offer_EGDS3.png tell me more.png and then the monkeys.png Pinkie_dressed_up_and_acting_like_a_monkey_EGDS3.png and the crabs.png Pinkie_dressed_as_a_crab_and_tickling_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png and the birds.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_dressed_as_a_flamingo_EGDS3.png become the pirate girls friends.png Pinkie_jumps_on_the_couch_and_flaps_her_wings_EGDS3.png Flamingo_Pinkie_Pie_leaping_over_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_crab_again_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_monkey_again_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_watching_Pinkie_act_like_a_monkey_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_flamingo_again_EGDS3.png Pinkie_runs_around_house_in_flamingo_costume_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_collapses_on_the_couch_in_exhaustion_EGDS3.png want me to read it to you.png do I.png Pinkie_Pie_with_an_adorable_smile_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_her_e-book_out_loud_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_reading_her_e-book_to_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_yawning_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_being_babysat_by_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_complimenting_Lily_Pad_EGDS3.png Pinkie_Pie_falls_asleep_with_Gummy_plushie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_smiling_at_sleeping_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_pulling_covers_over_Pinkie_Pie_EGDS3.png Lily_Pad_patting_Pinkie_Pie's_sleepy_head_EGDS3.png Queen of Clubs Queen_of_Clubs_title_card_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pet_pig_walking_next_to_her_EGDS4.png Applejack's_pig_lying_on_the_hallway_floor_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_at_her_cute_pig_EGDS4.png Applejack_laughing_near_Rarity_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png Rarity_covering_her_nose_from_the_bad_smell_EGDS4.png Rarity_complaining_about_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png it's photo day for all the clubs.png a young farmers club tradition.png Applejack_smiling_at_her_pet_pig_EGDS4.png Rarity_plugging_her_nose_EGDS4.png you're only in one club.png I'm in 5 this year.png Rainbow_Dash_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Applejack_hears_Rainbow_Dash's_bragging_EGDS4.png young farmers is just one.png Applejack_reveals_she's_in_six_clubs_EGDS4.png Rainbow_surprised_by_AJ's_club_number_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_quickly_EGDS4.png 5 sports clubs.png Rainbow_Dash_continues_being_a_braggart_EGDS4.png Rarity_keeping_peace_between_Rainbow_and_AJ_EGDS4.png it's not a competition.png Rainbow_Dash_glaring_across_at_Applejack_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Rainbow_Dash's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_looks_challengingly_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Screen_narrows_around_Applejack's_face_EGDS4.png Applejack_vs._Rainbow_Dash_EGDS4.png Photo_Finish_taking_the_chess_club's_picture_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chess_club_EGDS4.png Big_Mac,_Snips,_Snails,_and_Trixie_in_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Big_McIntosh_rolling_several_dice_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_RPG_club_EGDS4.png Fluttershy,_Lyra,_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_joins_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knitting_at_high_speed_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_knits_a_small_Wondercolt_sweater_EGDS4.png Fluttershy_putting_a_small_sweater_on_Angel_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_knitting_club_EGDS4.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Applejack_joins_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_fencing_club_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_pass_each_other_in_the_hall_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_behind_at_each_other_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_share_an_electrifying_gaze_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_chemistry_club_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_band_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_CHS_band_EGDS4.png The_Canterlot_High_School_art_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_art_club_EGDS4.png CHS_cheerleaders_standing_on_each_other_EGDS4.png Applejack_holding_cheerleaders_on_her_shoulders_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_cheerleading_club_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_walking_side-by-side_EGDS4.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_glaring_at_each_other_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_baking_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_manga_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_hip-hop_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Applejack_and_the_science_club_EGDS4.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_and_the_wig_club_EGDS4.png CHS_students_with_yearbooks_in_the_cafeteria_EGDS4.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_their_yearbooks_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_sit_exhausted_at_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_still_having_a_competition_EGDS4.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_flip_through_yearbook_pages_EGDS4.png well the scores are in.png Applejack_puts_her_head_on_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png you have to be kidding me.png after all that.png between the two of us.png every single club at CHS.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_Rarity_EGDS4.png not all the clubs.png Rarity_showing_yearbook_photo_to_AJ_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png AJ_and_Rainbow_look_confused_at_Rarity's_yearbook_EGDS4.png Rarity_wagging_her_finger_at_Applejack_and_Rainbow_EGDS4.png it's very exclusive.png Photo_of_Rarity_and_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png Close-up_on_Applejack's_pig_in_Rarity's_yearbook_EGDS4.png well of course.png you can't expect me to be.png Rarity_reaching_under_the_lunch_table_EGDS4.png Rarity_holding_Applejack's_pretty_pig_EGDS4.png Iris_out_on_Rarity_and_Applejack's_pig_EGDS4.png Overpowered Overpowered_title_card_EGDS5.png CHS_students_walking_through_the_school_hall_EGDS5.png Sunset_wearing_noise-cancelling_headphones_EGDS5.png Sunset_flinching_while_hearing_Sweetie_Belle's_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_flinching_while_hearing_Sandalwood's_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_annoyed_by_her_headphones'_uselessness_EGDS5.png Trixie_walking_past_Sunset_Shimmer_with_swagger_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_Trixie_walk_past_her_EGDS5.png la-lal-la.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_friends_in_the_CHS_music_room_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_see_Sunset_enter_the_room_EGDS5.png the earmuffs don't work.png hearing everything everyone's thinking.png without even touching them.png Sunset_Shimmer_asks_her_friends_about_their_powers_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_think_about_Sunset's_question_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_see_her_friends'_thoughts_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer's_magic_geode_vision_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_walking_down_the_street_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_suddenly_surrounded_by_birds_EGDS5.png Fluttershy_being_followed_by_multiple_animals_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_riding_her_bicycle_with_Spike_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_bicycle_starts_rising_into_the_air_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle's_bicycle_flying_through_the_air_EGDS5.png Applejack_about_to_open_her_locker_EGDS5.png Applejack_rips_her_locker_door_off_the_hinges_EGDS5.png Applejack_surrounded_by_shocked_bystanders_EGDS5.png Applejack_shoves_locker_door_inside_the_locker_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_an_apple_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_tossing_glowing_apple_into_the_air_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_apple_explode_over_her_head_EGDS5.png Apple_sauce_falls_on_Pinkie_Pie's_head_EGDS5.png Pinkie_Pie_covered_in_apple_sauce_EGDS5.png Pinkie_sees_Sweetie_and_DJ_covered_in_apple_sauce_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_stops_viewing_her_friends'_thoughts_EGDS5.png so you have.png I just heard all of your thoughts.png Twilight_Sparkle_intrigued_by_the_magic_surge_EGDS5.png I wonder what causing it.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_into_the_music_room_EGDS5.png ran here from the soccer field.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_speed_away_again_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_out_of_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_her_backpack_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_eating_a_sandwich_EGDS5.png this needs mustard.png Rainbow_Dash_speeds_out_of_the_room_again_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_returns_with_a_mustard_bottle_EGDS5.png super speed is where it's at.png been getting so much done.png Twilight_notices_her_geode_glowing_as_RD_eats_lunch_EGDS5.png Rarity_and_Fluttershy_notice_their_geodes_glowing_EGDS5.png Applejack_and_Sunset_notice_their_geodes_glowing_EGDS5.png I may have a theory.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Rainbow_EGDS5.png Twilight_points_at_diagram_of_magic_DNA_strand_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_giving_a_scientific_explanation_EGDS5.png Twilight_Sparkle_points_at_her_magic_diagrams_EGDS5.png and go haywire.png rainbow was using her super speed.png all of us experienced.png an uncontrollable boost.png Rarity,_Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_AJ_understanding_EGDS5.png Sunset_and_friends_look_at_embarrassed_Rainbow_EGDS5.png as long as we use it in moderation.png our magic should stay under control.png our geodes will go all glowy.png whack a doodle doo.png it seems that way.png Sunset_Shimmer_and_friends_nodding_to_Twilight_EGDS5.png Sunset_and_friends_hear_Zephyr_Breeze_at_the_door_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_at_the_CHS_music_room_door_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_asking_Rainbow_out_on_a_date_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_panicked_at_Zephyr's_arrival_EGDS5.png I forgot I have to be at.png Rainbow's_friends_look_disapproving_at_her_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_hanging_her_head_in_defeat_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_leaving_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Zephyr_blocks_Rainbow_from_leaving_the_room_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_creeped_out_by_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Rainbow_Dash_slips_past_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Zephyr_Breeze_playing_off_Rainbow's_rejection_EGDS5.png Zephyr_walking_away_from_the_music_room_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_surprised_by_Zephyr_Breeze_EGDS5.png Twilight_and_friends_laughing;_Fluttershy_mortified_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_back_in_the_school_hallway_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_off_her_headphones_EGDS5.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown The_Finals_Countdown_title_card_EGDS6.png School_bell_ringing_at_Canterlot_High_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_in_Miss_Cheerilee's_class_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_listening_to_Miss_Cheerilee_EGDS6.png I hope you're all prepared.png final exams are in two weeks.png Applejack_and_Rarity_looking_worried_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_freaking_out;_Sunset_Shimmer_stoic_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_hiding_her_face_in_fear_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_groaning_loudly_EGDS6.png don't worry girls.png Twilight_has_confidence_in_herself_and_her_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_wearing_a_green_hoodie_EGDS6.png Equestria_Girls_in_various_states_of_distraction_EGDS6.png Twilight_looking_disappointed_at_her_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_picks_up_stack_of_books_and_highlighters_EGDS6.png Twilight_tosses_books_and_highlighters_around_the_room_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_Pinkie's_lap_and_pops_her_balloon_EGDS6.png Textbook_lands_in_front_of_Rarity's_fashion_magazine_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_front_of_Fluttershy_and_Spike_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_napping_in_Twilight's_bedroom_EGDS6.png Notebook_lands_in_Rainbow_Dash's_lap_EGDS6.png Twilight_wagging_her_finger_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_Twilight's_notebook_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_spinning_a_swivel_chalkboard_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_coach's_whistle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_beginning_the_cram_session_EGDS6.png Applejack_stacks_books;_Sunset_plays_video_games_EGDS6.png Twilight_looks_disapprovingly_at_Applejack_and_Sunset_EGDS6.png Sunset_topples_AJ's_books_and_goes_back_to_studying_EGDS6.png Applejack_looking_frustrated_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGDS6.png Rarity_reading_an_algebra_textbook_EGDS6.png Twilight_catches_Rarity_reading_a_fashion_magazine_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_wagging_her_finger_at_Rarity_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_spinning_a_notebook_on_her_finger_EGDS6.png Twilight_stops_Rainbow_Dash_from_goofing_off_EGDS6.png Twilight_tells_Rainbow_Dash_to_continue_studying_EGDS6.png Algebraic_equation_on_Twilight's_chalkboard_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_stopwatch_EGDS6.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_look_at_Twilight's_equation_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_eating_a_cookie_while_she_studies_EGDS6.png Twilight_presses_button_on_the_stopwatch_EGDS6.png x.png Sunset_solves_the_equation;_others_fail_to_solve_it_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_surprised_by_her_friends'_failure_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_of_something_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_bounces_around_the_Equestria_Girls_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_bouncing_off_the_stack_of_books_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_at_Rarity's_sketchbook_EGDS6.png Equations_and_measurements_in_Rarity's_sketchbook_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_comes_up_with_an_idea_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_on_the_school_track_field_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_zooming_down_the_track_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_grabs_chalk_from_Applejack_EGDS6.png Applejack_watches_Rainbow_speed_down_the_track_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_algebra_at_blinding_speed_EGDS6.png y.png Rainbow_Dash_jumping_with_joy_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Rainbow_Dash_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Rarity_sewing_algebraic_equations_into_a_dress_EGDS6.png Rarity_using_fashion_to_learn_algebra_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Rarity_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_and_Sunset_having_a_chess_game_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_moving_her_queen_chesspiece_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_beats_Twilight_at_chess_EGDS6.png Sunset_and_Twilight_laugh_over_their_chess_game_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Sunset_Shimmer_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Fluttershy's_animal_friends_helping_her_study_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_solving_equations_with_her_animal_friends_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_animals_proud_of_Fluttershy_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Fluttershy_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_holds_balloon_with_equation_written_on_it_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_algebra_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_knows_the_answer_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_blowing_up_a_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_twisting_the_balloon_EGDS6.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_algebra_out_of_a_balloon_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_a_sewing_needle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_pops_her_algebra_balloon_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Pinkie_Pie's_answer_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Pinkie_Pie_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Applejack_assembling_a_molecular_model_EGDS6.png Applejack_creates_an_apple_molecule_EGDS6.png Applejack_proud_of_herself_EGDS6.png Twilight_checks_Applejack_off_the_checklist_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_proud_of_all_her_friends_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_sits_on_Twilight's_bed_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_sharpening_her_pencil_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_cracking_her_fingers_EGDS6.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_looking_confident_EGDS6.png Equestria_Girls_looking_at_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_concluding_her_lessons_EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_blowing_her_coach_whistle_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_taking_their_final_exams_EGDS6.png Fluttershy_looking_nervous_at_Angel_Bunny_EGDS6.png Angel_Bunny_giving_Fluttershy_moral_support_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_thinking_of_the_answer_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_knows_the_answer_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_writes_the_answer_down_EGDS6.png Rainbow_Dash_filling_in_her_exam_sheet_EGDS6.png Applejack_taking_her_final_exam_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_her_final_exam_EGDS6.png Sunset_Shimmer_finishes_the_exam_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_dropping_their_pencils_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_grading_the_students'_exams_EGDS6.png Cheerilee_about_to_hand_out_graded_papers_EGDS6.png Sunset_and_Fluttershy_looking_confident_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Applejack_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Rainbow_EGDS6.png Miss_Cheerilee_gives_exam_back_to_Rarity_EGDS6.png Rarity_too_nervous_to_look_at_her_graded_exam_EGDS6.png Rarity_cracking_one_eye_open_EGDS6.png Rarity_pleased_with_her_exam_grade_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_pleased_with_their_exam_grades_EGDS6.png Mane_Seven_pass_their_final_exams_EGDS6.png Star Crossed Star_Crossed_title_card_EGDS7.png Twilight_straightens_her_hair_in_a_mirror_EGDS7.png hangout.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_adorable_EGDS7.png Fluttershy_scratching_Spike's_chin_EGDS7.png Twilight_talking_about_her_hangout_plans_EGDS7.png Twilight_grabs_her_backpack_and_thermos_EGDS7.png during the planetarium show.png Spike_listening_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS7.png Spike_yawning_on_Twilight's_bed_EGDS7.png Spike_goes_to_sleep_on_Twilight's_bed_EGDS7.png Fluttershy_listening_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS7.png that all sounds lovely.png too much for one hangout.png it's all going to go.png perfect that is.png special for your big night.png Fluttershy_reaching_into_her_backpack_EGDS7.png that's so sweet.png Fluttershy_gives_jar_of_bugs_to_Twilight_EGDS7.png Twilight_disgusted_by_Fluttershy's_jar_of_bugs_EGDS7.png The_Canterlot_City_Planetarium_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_meet_up_at_the_planetarium_EGDS7.png go inside and see the gravity exhibit.png Twilight_Sparkle_making_a_gravity_joke_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGDS7.png Timber_Spruce_laughs_lightly_at_Twilight's_joke_EGDS7.png on account of the gravitational pull.png Twilight_briefly_stunned_in_front_of_Timber_EGDS7.png Twilight_laughing_forcefully_and_awkwardly_EGDS7.png Twilight_laughs_awkwardly_as_Timber_passes_her_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_even_more_embarrassed_EGDS7.png Interior_shot_of_Canterlot_City_Planetarium_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_walk_through_the_planetarium_EGDS7.png Twilight_points_at_statue_of_Star_Swirl_the_Bearded_EGDS7.png maybe it got sucked into.png Timber_Spruce_making_a_black_hole_joke_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_laughing_at_Timber's_joke_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_in_shock_at_her_watch_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_grabbing_Timber_Spruce's_hand_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_pulls_Timber_Spruce_off-screen_EGDS7.png Model_of_planet_Saturn_in_planetarium_show_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_watch_planet_models_get_taken_down_EGDS7.png all shows are cancelled.png Museum_Employee_dismantling_the_planetarium_display_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_disappointed_EGDS7.png Timber_Spruce_trying_to_cheer_Twilight_Sparkle_up_EGDS7.png the telescope.png Twilight_Sparkle_heading_toward_the_observatory_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_pulling_Timber_off-screen_again_EGDS7.png Dark,_dense_clouds_over_planetarium_observatory_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_on_observatory_front_steps_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_sitting_in_disappointment_EGDS7.png Twilight_holding_hot_cocoa_with_star-shaped_marshmallows_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_sipping_hot_cocoa_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_burn_their_tongues_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_fanning_her_burned_tongue_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_apologizing_to_Timber_Spruce_EGDS7.png nothing's gone as planned.png the show was cancelled.png we burned our tongues.png now the sky's too overcast.png hangout is ruined.png Timber_Spruce_looking_awkward_as_Twilight_pouts_EGDS7.png how am I supposed to impress you.png Timber_Spruce_mentioning_the_constellations_EGDS7.png you know where those are.png Timber_Spruce_feeling_embarrassed_EGDS7.png a little astronomy studying.png Twilight_playfully_raises_an_eyebrow_at_Timber_EGDS7.png a lot of studying.png Fireflies_flying_out_of_Twilight_Sparkle's_backpack_EGDS7.png Twilight_and_Timber_watch_fireflies_form_constellations_EGDS7.png Twilight_admires_the_fireflies;_Timber_looks_at_Twilight_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_holding_hands_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_smiles_and_blushes_at_Timber_Spruce_EGDS7.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Timber_Spruce_looking_starstruck_EGDS7.png Fireflies_in_a_heart_shape_over_Twilight_and_Timber_EGDS7.png My Little Shop of Horrors My_Little_Shop_of_Horrors_title_card_EGDS8.png Twilight_and_Celestia_at_Celestia's_greenhouse_EGDS8.png I really appreciate.png Watering can glowing behind Twilight's back EGDS8.png Principal Celestia gives Twilight the greenhouse keys EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watching_Principal_Celestia_leave_EGDS8.png I'm so excited spike.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_her_own_watering_can_EGDS8.png Spike_following_Twilight_with_amusement_EGDS8.png this is the perfect chance.png Twilight_Sparkle_entering_the_greenhouse_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_sets_her_watering_can_down_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_starts_to_sing_Room_to_Grow_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_sweeping_leaves_off_the_floor_EGDS8.png Spike_watching_Twilight_Sparkle_sweep_leaves_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_singing_while_she_works_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_spinning_around_the_garden_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_dusting_off_her_hands_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_picks_up_her_watering_can_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_patting_Spike_on_the_head_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_starts_watering_the_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight's_watering_can_glows_as_she_waters_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watering_the_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_notices_something_glowing_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_glowing_with_magic_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_coming_to_life_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_says_hello_to_the_flowers_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_start_singing_Room_to_Grow_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_listens_to_the_flowers_sing_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_enjoying_the_flowers'_song_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_singing_to_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS8.png Twilight_laughing_as_she_waters_the_flowers_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_getting_showered_with_water_EGDS8.png Potted_flowers_start_growing_in_size_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_happily_watering_the_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watering_the_cacti_EGDS8.png Twilight_singing_as_she_waters_the_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_showing_the_plants_a_little_love_EGDS8.png Twilight_showing_the_flowers_a_little_care_EGDS8.png Twilight_watering_a_small_potted_flower_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watering_small_potted_cacti_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watering_more_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_skips_through_the_garden_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_the_cacti_start_singing_EGDS8.png Spike_smiling_at_the_singing_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_watering_a_pink_flower_EGDS8.png Twilight_startled_when_the_pink_flower_grows_EGDS8.png More_potted_flowers_keep_growing_in_size_EGDS8.png White_flower_glowing_with_magic_EGDS8.png White_flower_growing_and_sprouting_petals_EGDS8.png Pink_flower_drinking_up_Twilight's_water_EGDS8.png Living_leaf_tapping_on_Twilight's_shoulder_EGDS8.png Twilight_looking_at_long_wriggling_leaves_EGDS8.png Twilight_looking_up_at_tall_moving_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_looking_at_wavy_plants_EGDS8.png Plant_grabbing_Twilight's_watering_can_EGDS8.png Flytrap_plant_holding_Twilight's_watering_can_EGDS8.png isn't quite enough to satisfy.png Flytrap_plant_drinking_more_magic_water_EGDS8.png Watering_can_snatched_away_from_flytrap_plant_EGDS8.png Red_calla_lily_holding_Twilight's_watering_can_EGDS8.png Twilight_takes_water_away_from_singing_calla_lily_EGDS8.png Twilight_backing_away_from_the_singing_plants_EGDS8.png Cactus_comes_to_life_and_sings_to_Twilight_EGDS8.png you can tell me all your woes.png Twilight_backing_away_from_singing_cactus_EGDS8.png Tall_shrub_appears_in_front_of_Twilight_Sparkle_EGDS8.png Tall_shrub_drinking_up_Twilight's_water_EGDS8.png Twilight_takes_water_away_from_the_tall_shrub_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_surrounded_by_singing_plants_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_sending_a_text_to_Applejack_EGDS8.png Twilight_calls_AJ_while_plants_drink_more_water_EGDS8.png Twilight_watches_plants_fight_over_the_water_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_getting_really_freaked_out_EGDS8.png Overhead_view_of_Twilight_in_the_greenhouse_EGDS8.png Plant_vines_try_to_take_water_away_from_Twilight_EGDS8.png Twilight_overwhelmed_by_water-craving_plants_EGDS8.png Applejack_appears_at_the_greenhouse_door_EGDS8.png Applejack_shocked_by_the_greenhouse_scene_EGDS8.png|"Whoa! What the hay is goin' on here?" I don't know what happened applejack.png Twilight_Sparkle_fights_plants_over_the_water_EGDS8.png Twilight_Sparkle_struggling_with_the_plants_EGDS8.png Applejack_pointing_at_the_watering_can_EGDS8.png Watering_can_glowing_with_Equestrian_magic_EGDS8.png Twilight_watches_the_plants_drag_Spike_away_EGDS8.png what do we do.png Flytrap_plant_holding_up_flailing_Spike_EGDS8.png Applejack_turning_on_the_sprinklers_EGDS8.png Greenhouse_sprinklers_releasing_water_EGDS8.png Sprinkler_water_covering_the_screen_EGDS8.png The_greenhouse_plants_return_to_normal_EGDS8.png Applejack_catches_Spike_in_her_arms_EGDS8.png Twilight,_AJ,_and_Spike_sighing_with_relief_EGDS8.png Twilight,_AJ,_and_Spike_hear_Celestia_return_EGDS8.png Celestia_warns_Twilight_not_to_overwater_the_plants_EGDS8.png Principal_Celestia_happily_leaving_a_second_time_EGDS8.png Twilight_and_Applejack_looking_at_each_other_EGDS8.png Display of Affection Display_of_Affection_title_card_EGDS9.png Rarity_and_Prim_Hemline_at_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png adequate.png Rarity_pleased_by_Prim_Hemline's_approval_EGDS9.png after working here.png for months and months.png something to catch your eyes.png in a couple of days.png is visiting our shop.png Prim_Hemline_points_at_the_window_display_EGDS9.png Front_window_display_at_Carousel_Boutique_EGDS9.png I would like you to design.png and execute it.png Rarity_surprised_by_Prim_Hemline's_task_EGDS9.png Rarity_thanks_Prim_Hemline_for_her_trust_EGDS9.png A Little Birdie Told Me A_Little_Birdie_Told_Me_title_card_EGDS10.png Exterior_bird's-eye_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGDS10.png Cranky_Doodle_teaching_a_math_class_EGDS10.png Super Squad Goals Super_Squad_Goals_title_card_EGDS11.png Comic_book_of_the_Equestria_Girls_EGDS11.png Panoramic_view_of_Canterlot_City_EGDS11.png Mane_Seven_exploring_the_big_city_EGDS11.png Rarity_unable_to_contain_her_excitement_EGDS11.png Just think about the fashion.png Applejack_rubbing_her_stomach_EGDS11.png The frolicking.png That short for frosting licking.png Road Trippin Road_Trippin_title_card_EGDS12.png Rainbooms'_instruments_on_the_tour_bus_EGDS12.png The_Rainbooms_on_their_tour_bus_EGDS12.png X Marks the Spot X_Marks_the_Spot_title_card_EGDS13.png Pirate_mobile_game_on_Sunset's_phone_EGDS13.png Sunset_playing_a_mobile_game_on_the_beach_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_finds_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_message_in_a_bottle_EGDS13.png Aww... Baby Turtles Aww..._Baby_Turtles_title_card_EGDS14.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_AJ_hang_out_on_the_beach_EGDS14.png Fluttershy_hears_a_distressing_sound_EGDS14.png Lost and Found Lost_and_Found_title_card_EGDS15.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_sunbathing_EGDS15.png nothin like kickin back.png Too Hot to Handle Too_Hot_to_Handle_title_card_EGDS16.png Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Unsolved_Selfie_Mysteries_title_card_EGDS17.png The Salty Sails The_Salty_Sails_title_card_EGDS18.png Blue Crushed Blue_Crushed_title_card_EGDS19.png Turf War Turf_War_title_card_EGDS20.png Friendship Math Friendship_Math_title_card_EGDS21.png The Last Day of School The_Last_Day_of_School_title_card_EGDS22.jpg Exterior_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGDS22.png it's the last day of school.png Outtakes Outtakes_title_card_EGDS23.png Fluttershy_setting_up_the_camera_EGDS23.png most cuddly adoption video.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Pinkie_Pie_Snack_Psychic_title_card_EGDS24.png Exterior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Interior_view_of_Sweet_Snacks_Cafe_EGDS24.png Five to Nine Five_to_Nine_title_card_EGDS25.png Exterior_view_of_Applejack's_house_at_sunrise_EGDS25.png Sunlight_shining_through_Applejack's_window_EGDS25.png So Much More to Me So_Much_More_to_Me_title_card_EGDS26.png Equestria_Girls_outside_the_animal_shelter_EGDS26.png Sunset_Shimmer_inviting_Fluttershy_to_karaoke_EGDS26.png|"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the karaoke party, Fluttershy?" Category:Galleries Category:Animated shorts